King Richard and the Gypsy Queen
by RiverMoriarty
Summary: King Richard and Galavant continue on their journey after the season 1 finale


The great King Richard and the swashbuckling hero Sir Galavant had faced great trials when they were banished by the evil Queen Madalena, who had scorned them both in love. The two never dreamed they might one day become partners, let alone friends. But a hero's journey is often filled with unexpected twists and turns. For instance, on his last hero's journey, Galavant discovered that he actually had feelings for the mouth-breathing, ever-nagging yet beautiful princess Isabella. If he truly searched his heart, he would see that he never thought he would feel such a love again. Now, as he voyaged on through the wilderness with his former foe, King Richard, he longed to see her face again and confess his love properly.

King Richard, however, already knew he wasn't truly in love with his queen. He lusted after her good looks and admired her strong manipulative demanding demeanor, but he knew now more than ever that he would never win her heart. And for the first time he realized he didn't want to. She was mean and cruel, and for once in his life, he wondered what it would be like to truly fall in love. He imagined what it might be like to have a queen who was kind and thoughtful, a queen who would love him just for being himself as much, if not more, than his dear friend Gareth once did. That was, of course, before he betrayed him and joined forces with Queen Madalena. Disgraced, rejected, and publically humiliated, King Richard wondered how he could ever show his face in his own kingdom again.

Yes, where their story left off, things seemed pretty bleak for our heroes… and King Richard, but as Isabella once showed Galavant, even a washed up has-been could have a second chance. Sir Galavant and King Richard trudged on through the Ashman Forest in search of the nearest town. King Richard was not used to braving the unknown on a great and noble quest. Part of him was quite exhausted while the other part was terribly curious. Galavant found both parts equally annoying. "How much further do we have to go?" Richard whined.

"Not much further now."

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm not," Galavant turned to him, "but that was the third time you asked me within the hour and I thought that answer might shut you up." King Richard ruffled his hair and wiped his brow. He was feeling incredibly hot for sometime and only wanted a chance to rest. Galavant took pity on him and said, "But I suppose this might not be a bad spot to set up camp and share meal."

"Oh goody!" Richard cheered as he clapped his hands and then shook his fists with glee. "Oh blast!"

"What now?"

"I just realized we'll have to make it ourselves. It's a shame my chef wasn't banished along with us. I always liked him. Good work ethic. Sense of humor. Great dancer."

"Why don't you just marry him," Galavant teased.

"No, I'm pretty sure he's betrothed to Madalena's chambermaid. Now, hang on. Technically speaking, if my queen banished me from my own kingdom, are we still married?"

"Uh… well technically speaking, I'd say yes."

"Well does that still make me king?"

"Technically, I'd still say yes. I mean you're king by blood. Madalena is only queen by marriage. If you want, I still believe you can take your kingdom back. Put Madalena in her place."

"But you know she has Gareth by her side now. You know I could never face him again."

"Sure you can. You just, you just have to find your courage."

"But I haven't got any. I've never had to be courageous a day in my life. Courage is for peasants who are faced with their own mortality on a daily basis. I have guards for that. Or at least I did."

"Your highness," Galavant started.

"You never call me that."

"Well I'm starting now."

"Good. I like the way it sounds."

"Your highness, you have to believe, despite your past reign of tyranny, you are the rightful king and the only one who can end Madalena's… reign of tyranny."

"Are you saying my reign of tyranny is better than hers?"

"What? No."

"So you're saying I should resume my own reign of tyranny."

"No! I'm saying you have the power to establish a new era of peace and love. You have the power to change things. You just have to find your courage." Just then, a band of gypsies descended upon them in the woods and encircled the two frightened men. King Richard shook in his boots as he cowered behind Galavant. "About that courage you're looking for," Galavant whispered to him, "you're not going to find it back there."

Galavant drew his sword and engaged the ruffians in a duel. Richard tried to avoid the steel blades at all cost. He danced and dodged those caught in the battle as Galavant reveled in it. He laughed arrogantly as he fought, believing that he had the upper hand. However, while Richard attempted to get to a safe distance, he found himself in the arms of a hooded figure that knocked Galavant to the ground from behind. The hooded figure held a blade to Richard's neck and while he wanted to weep in fear, he couldn't help but notice that the hooded figure smelled exceptionally pleasant. "Well boys, look at what we've got here."

The hooded figure released King Richard to join Galavant on the ground. The hood was removed to reveal a beautiful young woman with feathers and beads in her thick dark mane and a devious smile. Galavant grimaced at first when he realized that this band of brutes was led by a girl but then he considered he might win her over with his natural charisma. King Richard however was absolutely mesmerized. He had never seen such a wild unkempt goddess before. This was not a filthy peasant. She was, she was… a nymph. Surely, he believed, she must be some supernatural magical creature. And of course she was. She was a gypsy. Galavant stood to his feet and approached the woman with his winning smile.

"Milady, we are just poor, lowly travelers with absolutely nothing of value worth stealing, I assure you."

She laughed as she swaggered on toward them. "Don't sell yourself short, sweetie. Know your value. I do." King Richard remained entranced. "Did you really think you could get through my forest without me noticing, your highness?" He gulped. Richard couldn't tell if he had met this woman before. Perhaps she had plotted some form of revenge for something he had done. After all, Richard already knew he had ticked off quite a few people. But for the life of him, he couldn't place her. "I can see the wheels turning in your head, and I assure you, you've never seen my face before. But I'd recognize this mug anywhere."

"Any chance," Galavant interjected, "you'd recognize this mug? The great and noble Sir Galavant, ring any bells?" She ignored him. She raised her hands and turned to address her gypsy bandits.

"Boys, we are in the company of royalty. The good King Richard has graced us with his presence tonight and I believe that this calls for a celebration!" The crowd cheered. Galavant looked around him and felt snubbed. It was almost as if they'd never even heard of him.

"Now, hang on. Hang on. Clearly you know Richard and now I've introduced myself, Sir Galavant, remember the name. But who, milady, may I ask are you?"

"I," she said as she removed her cloak, "am Genevieve, queen of the gypsies." The crowd cheered once again as she walked over to take King Richard by the arm. "And you, my pet, are my esteemed guest." She bit her lip as she gave him a wild lustful look and led him away. Confused, he looked back at Galavant and shrugged. Galavant shrugged back before a large boorish man shoved him along to follow the band of gypsies through the forest.

Genevieve brought them to their caravan where they found a great feast prepared. The other gypsies there sang and danced and entertained one another through improvisational comedy. The scene came alive with sight, sounds, and smells that excited the senses. King Richard couldn't help but feel that this was a serendipitous turn of events. However, Galavant remained suspicious of the gypsies. Genevieve gave them both a place of honor at her table and the two enjoyed an abundance of food and wine. Galavant and Richard, filled with good spirits, joined in the entertainment with their new gypsy friends and could barely stand. They laughed until their sides were sore and Galavant would never admit it, but he may have peed a little.

King Richard sat down and wiped a tear from his eye as he tried to catch his breath. Galavant took the seat beside him. "This whole 'banishment' thing is working out better than I thought," King Richard said as he put his arm around Galavant. "Forget Madalena. We can just stay here. Let's be gypsies!"

"Let's be gypsies! Wait, no, we can't be gypsies!"

"Sure we can! It's not as if we've got much going on back home anyways. Why not stay here?"

"But what about Isabella? And Sid?"

"Hey, that's your posse, not mine."

"But what about your chef? You can't just abandon him now. What about our mission?" King Richard grimaced.

"No, I suppose you're right," he sighed and looked out into the distance. "Poor little guy. All alone in the big bad world. He won't last a week."

"Now hang on, he is with Sid and Isabella. You must have faith."

"Okay, I'll give him two. But you're right. We must get back to the mission. But how?"

"Well you've seen the way the gypsy queen looks at you," Galavant pointed out as Genevieve checked him out and growled. "She's clearly taken a liking to you. Perhaps you can convince her to help us on our journey. What do you say?"

"You mean," King Richard leaned in to whisper, "exploit her feelings for me?" Galavant rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yes. It shouldn't be too hard for you." King Richard's eyes widened.

"I've never exploited a woman's feeling in my life. No woman has ever shown interest in me before." King Richard sat with his head in his hands.

"I'm sure they have. What, with a great head of hair like that? And your beard is so, so…"

"Twisted?"

"I was going to say fluffy. But surely you must know you're a catch."

"The only woman I've ever 'caught' was Madalena and I practically had to kidnap her."

"You did kidnap her, sir."

"All the same," he stood up dramatically, "in the end, she was the one who caught me in her snare."

"Oh forget about her, your highness. You can do better than her, and look! Here's your opportunity! Imagine," Galavant put his arm around the king, "you, taking back your kingdom with the queen of gypsies on your arm." Richard smiled.

"Madalena would be absolutely livid. You're right! I'll do it! I will exploit that woman's feelings for me!"

"Perhaps not so loud, your highness," Galavant hushed him. "All you have to do is go over there and, ya know." Galavant gave him a suggestive look and gesture. King Richard pretended to understand.

"Oh yeah. Riiiiight. That. The, ya know. Yeah."

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Well, it's not like I've ever done this before!"

"Just… go over there and win her over."

"But…"

"Find your courage." Galavant waved him on. King Richard took in a deep breath, puffed out his chest and strutted over to Genevieve. He cleared his throat to catch her attention. She smiled wildly with excitement.

"Genevieve, I was wondering if…"

"Would you like to join me in my tent?" Richard felt flustered, unsure of how to proceed. She was incredibly direct and absolutely intimidating. Before he could respond, she stood up and took him by the hand. Richard looked back at Galavant who just gave him two thumbs up as Genevieve led him into her tent. Once she closed the curtain behind him, she swung around to face him. "King Richard, I need your help."

"I beg your pardon?" Genevieve went on to pour him a drink.

"Queen Madalena must be stopped and you're the only one who can help me." He took the drink and sat down on her Moroccan throw pillows.

"Did you just… did you just exploit my feelings for your own selfish purposes? I was going to do that! To you! Oh, I feel so used!"

"King Richard, please."

"No, no. You tricked me! Here I thought you actually wanted me for my body when really all you wanted was to use me for my power. Have you no regards for a man's emotions?"

"Richard," Genevieve said as she touched his hand. "I know you want revenge against her as much as I do."

"Did she banish you too?" he asked, now concerned.

"Well, not necessarily. But kind of. But not really. The point is, I'm just as angry at my cousin as you are."

"Why would I be angry at my cousin… Oh! Oh."

"Look, we can help each other. We share a common enemy and we can both use a few more allies. I'm talking about an equal partnership here. What do you say?" King Richard took a sip and contemplated the gypsy queen's proposition.

"So you're not actually attracted to me in any way?"

"What?"

"Well do you think you could ever be attracted to me?"

"Did you even hear what I said at all?"

"I don't know. I kind of felt like we had something here. But if you don't…"

"I didn't say I wasn't attracted to you. That wasn't at all the topic of this conversation."

"So you are attracted to me."

"What? Okay, yeah, sure."

"Really?!"

"Yes, okay, but nevermind that. We're not talking about…"

"Admit it."

"Okay, fine. Yes. I'm attracted to you. You're kind of cute, in a silvery fox kind of way, yeah but…"

King Richard grinned and did a happy dance in his seat and sang, "You like me!"

"Yes sure. I like you. Now will you agree to help me seek revenge against my evil vindictive cousin?"

"Yeah sure, I guess I can do that." Genevieve sighed deeply. She looked at him and smiled.

"Good. Thank you." He nodded proudly.

"So… do you want to make out?"

"No."

"Okay." He continued nodding and put his hands in his lap like an embarrassed child. "Do I have to leave?"

"No."

"Can I tell Galavant we made out?" She laughed.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No… I'm kidding! We can totally make out?"

"Really?"

"My God, this is going to be too much fun." She moved in closer and gave him a peck on the cheek. "We'll take things slow, how about that. I'll teach you a card game." She went to get her special deck. He admired her as she began to shuffle.

"You know, you're not at all like her." She smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I meant it as one. You're… nice."

"Thank you."

"The gypsies are lucky to have you for a queen." She began to blush as she dealt out the cards. He loved the way she glowed. It was cute. The two spent the rest of the night up playing games and talking. They felt a mutual bond and genuinely enjoyed each other's company. They both fell asleep in her tent but King Richard kept an appropriate distance away from her. Of course, Galavant didn't need to know that. Richard awoke to find Genevieve adorably snuggled under a mess of blankets and pillows, her wild dark hair in disarray. He smiled as he gently moved the curls away from her face.

He stepped out of the tent feeling pretty great and Galavant could see it all over his face. Galavant patted him and shook his shoulders with excitement. "You did it, my friend! I knew you had it in you, ha ha!" King Richard nodded and shook his hand.

"I suppose I did. Who knew, right?"

"So you've convinced her to help us on our quest to take back your kingdom and rescue our friends?" King Richard took in a deep breath.

"I suppose I have."

"Well done, my friend. Well done."


End file.
